


Sweet Talk

by emotionalsupporthufflepuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson Friendship, Dry Humor, Dysfunctional Friendship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Nevilles Glow up, Smut, background dramione, dirty humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionalsupporthufflepuff/pseuds/emotionalsupporthufflepuff
Summary: In which Pansy Parkinson runs Honeydukes and knows just how to keep her favorite Herbology professor coming back for more.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 87
Collections: Farewell to Summer: The 31 Flavors of Smut





	Sweet Talk

**Author's Note:**

> BIG BIG LOVE TO MY ALPHABETAENABLER, for whipping this thing into shape.  
> Also big thanks to the hosts of the fest! This prompt was so original and a blast to work with.
> 
> Flavor: German chocolate cake  
> Trope : friends to lovers  
> Kink: dirty talk

"Don't touch my balls- " 

"I'll touch your balls anytime I like, as they are  _ my  _ balls, Malfoy. Hand them over." 

Grey eyes met dark green. 

Pansy's eyebrow arched up in a question. 

Draco shoved the baking tray full of perfectly formed cake balls into her hand, grumbling about how he was hungry. 

"Then venture forth into the world and find yourself a real lunch! Some of us are working!" Pansy rolled her eyes and waved a perfectly manicured hand towards the bakery door. "We're right off the high street, I'm sure you can manage. If you don't get away from those danishes, I'm going to hex you!" She snapped, not looking up from arranging the cake balls in the glass display case. 

The fact of the matter was, as her principal investor and co-owner of Honeydukes, Draco was welcomed to anything in the bakery. He was the one who sweet-talked Ambrosius Flume into letting him put an outrageous offer on the shop’s property so the older wizard and his wife could retire. 

So with the deed in hand, Malfoy had hired the only witch for the job. 

Then promptly started eating his way into a sugar-induced coma. 

Pansy loved the shop and the loft above it. Hogsmede was big enough to be profitable but without the competition and crowds of Diagon Alley. Her best regulars were the Professors who strolled in for early morning scones or post-dinner chocolate digestives. 

Namely, one professor who made the trek from the castle almost daily, claiming to need supplies from the herbology shop across the street and just couldn't resist the smell of chocolate. 

Summoning a new tray of cake pop out of the ovens and jabbing her wand at some fresh coconut shreds,before carefully hand-rolling the cake pops in the coconut flakes. 

"German chocolate cake again? Pans...getting coconut to Scotland is not cheap…" Draco's hand inched towards a freshly frosted pop before Pansy smacked it away. 

"Well, they always sell right away, so it's worth the minor loss…" 

"That's not how that works." 

"You know, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher likes The Three Broomsticks Tuesday soup and sandwich special…" Pansy finished the display that turned on its own next to the register. 

"Does she?" Draco came out from behind the counter and grabbed his coat from by the door. "Maybe I should investigate this claim further." 

"I think you should. Bring me back a bowl of tomato soup, please and thank you. Oh, and this time try not to spill any Butterbeer on Granger- " 

Draco ducked out of the door with a two-finger salute and made his way down the other end of the Hogsmeade High street. 

Summoning her favorite lipstick and compact mirror from upstairs, she applied a fresh coat of cherry red to her lips and tilted the mirror to see out of the shop window behind her. 

A familiar figure was coming down the street, long legs carrying him swiftly around the other shoppers. Pansy sent the makeup back upstairs and looked around for a task that would make her  _ look  _ busy but not  _ too busy to talk _ . 

The bell above the door chimed, and nearly hit herself in the head with the bowl she was summoning. 

“Well, if it isn’t my favorite Herbology teacher with a sweet tooth.”

Neville Longbottom certainly had changed since his early Hogwarts days. All his puppy fat had melted away to a broad, well-defined chest and a tapered waist. His formally awkward, self-conscious gait had become easy strides, and it certainly helped that at some point he’d learned to dress himself instead of being stuffed into the unflattering jumpers his grandmother supplied him with. Now with his hands stuffed in his pockets and his crooked grin filling his face, Pansy’s fake smile grew into a real one. 

“I’m your favorite Herbology Professor because you aren’t taking my class, Parkinson.” Slowly, he made his way over to the counter, eyes roaming Pansy in the way that made her crack an egg and open it, missing the bowl entirely. He laughed, but she quickly vanished the mess, trying to gather her composure. 

“What can I say, Longbottom? I don’t like dirt under my nails.” He hummed in agreement and watched her start to make a carrot cake mix. 

They made small talk, all while he leaned by her register. Since he was the only customer in her already well-stocked bakery, she took an unusual amount of time making a simple batter. Stopping often to pay attention to something Neville was explaining.

`The bell chimed again. It surprised her so much she dropped the entire mix, sending it all to the floor and over her shoes. 

“Fuck!” she swore, not looking up at who had come in. “Just a moment, help you, please. I mean, I’ll help you in just a moment!” 

Then she heard a low laugh, and her heart dropped. There was the bushy-haired Hermione Granger browsing politely followed by Draco, with the smuggest of grin plastered on his pointy face. 

“Alright, there, Pans?”

“Fine. What do you want?” she snapped, filling the heat of embarrassment rise in her face. 

“Well, this is technically my building.” Hermione gave him a reproachful look. “But I’m here to bring you the tomato soup you requested and “ He gestured to Granger while handing her a take away container. “I brought you a customer who happens to love German chocolate cake.” 

Whatever qualms Granger had evaporated instantly. “Yes, please.”

Pansy narrowed her eyes at Draco, suspicious of whatever he was trying to accomplish but was only met with the same smug grin. “Yes, I’m afraid all I have are these cake pops though-”

“I’ll take them all.” Hermione held her purse up. “Whatever you have. It’s just been such a long time. My mum used to make it all the time.” 

Draco held up a hand. “Your money's no good here. It’s on me.” Hermione turned as scarlet as her house tie and stammered out a thank you while Pansy boxed up the sweets.

The pair left as quickly as they arrived. Neville was still waiting patiently by the register with a bemused expression. 

“What...what did I just witness?” 

Pansy rolled her eyes. “Decades worth of pining finally being acted on.”

“Decades? Actually, you know what that makes total sense. “ Neville laughed and looked at the clock on the opposite wall, face falling slightly. 

“Have to get back to the castle?” Pansy guessed, masking her disappointment. 

“I do.” 

“Sorry, Granger stole all your cake.”

Neville grinned again. “Maybe I should just come back tomorrow, then?”

Pansy nodded, afraid to verbally respond. Really it was stupid to be this giddy over  _ Longbottom.  _ She was just losing her touch, going soft. 

But the instant he was gone, the sweet shop felt empty. Stamping it all down, she started to rearrange some displays, throwing herself into a very distracting project. 

***

“You like Longbottom,” Draco stated, pulling a caramel apple lollipop out of his mouth. “You want to  _ fuck _ Neville Longbottom.” 

“Neville is my friend. You wouldn't know what those are and stop eating all my lollies." She stepped back from the Chocolate frog display she had been moving to take it in properly. "Just because you want to stick it in every 'friend' you make doesn’t mean we all do." 

Draco stepped back next to her. "That frog is still crooked. And you're my friend, and currently, I do not want to stick it in you." 

"No, that frog is supposed to be tilted." She frowned and waved it off. "Whatever the kids won’t notice. Should we put in another order for the acid pops? Those are such a hit or miss on the- “

Draco rounded on her, smirking. “You’re changing the subject. You, Pansy Parkinson, don’t swoon, squeal, fawn, stumble, trip, or drop things. Except around Neville Longbottom, which means- “

“What?” she challenged.

“You have it  _ bad _ for Longbottom. AH HA, your blushing. Oh, this is good. You should sleep with him. I bet he cries after sex -”

“YOU cry after sex- “ Pansy knew she was red from her hairline to her collarbone.Draco wasn’t going to let up until he had been thoroughly pushed away, like a dog with an obnoxious squeaky toy. 

“That was one time! And I was drunk!”

“I’ll tell Granger! I swear Malfoy, if you don’t stop ...” She pulled her wand from her pocket and pointed it at him, “I’ll send the memory in a Howler to her right now!” her chest was rising and falling rapidly, panicking slightly that Draco was going to bully Neville away. 

To her surprise, he held up both hands, his grey eyes softening significantly. 

“You  _ really like him _ , don’t you, Pans?”

She sniffed. “So what if I do?” 

“Okay...okay, truce?”

“Truce.” 

Draco lowered his hands and pulled her in for a side hug. “For the record, though I don’t understand what in the hell you see in him, I support it.”

“Thank you. I support you trying to crawl into Granger"s ugly cardigans too.” 

***

Neville was waiting outside the shop when Pansy descended the stairs from the apartment above Honeydukes. Utterly confused, she wrenched the shop door open to a gust of chilly morning air.

“Longbottom. I haven’t had time to make anything yet- “

“I know. I mean, that’s not why I’m here.” He licked his lips nervously, looking around. “I’m here because...If you aren’t busy, that is...Want to get dinner with me Saturday? After the students go back- at The Three Broomsticks? If that’s ok unless you want to apparate somewhere nicer, but I have patrol early Sunday morning, so I can’t like-”

“Lon-...Longbottom...Neville!” she cut across his stuttering invitation. “I get it. Yes, I would love to have dinner with you Saturday night. The Three Broomsticks is fine. Just meet me here when you're ready;chances are good I’ll still be finishing up for a while…” she tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled up at him. “But it gives me something to look forward to in the chaos.”

“Yeah. Yeah. Same.” he let out a sigh of relief and grinned back at her, his eyes roaming all over her face. He seemed to forget himself for a moment before coming to his senses. “I’ll see you then ok? I have to get back.”

“Until then.” Pansy gave a flirty little wave as Neville stumbled taking a step back. 

***

The following Saturday was the predicted pandemonium of having all the Hogwarts students flood the shops all at once. Three times her anti-theft charms went off, and the fourth she just ignored, figuring it really couldn’t be so bad as her inventory was being picked clean. Draco sauntered in with about an hour left in the rush, sneaking around behind the counter, stealing samples and leftovers. 

Though she put on a good act to the otherwise, Pansy was really in a wonderful mood the whole day, elated by her impending dinner after closing. Time didn’t even seem to drag as it did so often on these unruly days. 

Shooing the last three lingering Hufflepuffs from the store by saying the register was broken and they could take their sweets ( to which Draco objected loudly ), she locked and warded the door, sighing heavily. 

“I cleaned up for you,” Draco said through a mouthful of chocolate truffle. “No need to thank me.” 

The kitchen area and the counter were indeed sparkling in all their freshly cleaned glory. 

“That’s more suspicious than anything really,” she mumbled.

  
  


“A little bookworm told me you were headed out with Longbottom.” He shrugged. “Go get cleaned up, you look like hell. “

Pansy shot him a dirty look. “You’re terrible.”

“I know.” He waved and apparated away. 

Upstairs, Pansy slipped into her favorite date night attire: an emerald swing dress with an A-line skirt and black patent leather heels, at a height most witches would shy away from. Checking her reflection in the mirror, she ran her fingers through the edges of her black fringe one last time. 

A quiet knock came from downstairs, and she smiled at the mirror before hurrying down.

The Three Broomsticks had not emptied, as it would come to light. All the other eating establishments in Hogsmeade had closed, so patrons and residents alike had gathered at the pub. By the time Pansy and Neville had made their way up the high street, all the seats had been taken, and Rosmerta was only doing takeaway orders. It was just as well because they could hardly hear one another over the chatter and the music filling the pub.

Pansy hooked her arm in Neville’s elbow to pull him down closer to her.

“Let's take the food back to my place?”

He put a hand on the small of her back, which sent a thrill shooting through her that had nothing to do with pub food. 

“Sounds good.” 

***

They brought the food back to Pansy’s place and settled in to eat. 

At first, the conversation seemed to reach its natural end because both parties were hungry and enjoying their food.

Then it never picked back up. Pansy’s mind was blank with subjects that hadn’t already been picked over. She knew Neville wasn’t a big talker, but he was so quiet, her heart started to ache with the possibility he was just eating as fast as he could manage so he could make his excuses to get away. 

But she had one last card to play, and if this didn’t work, nothing would.

From the refrigerator in the shop, she pulled two big slices of German chocolate cake she’d made that morning and set aside just for this possibility. Of course,she had hoped the date would be going a lot smoother at this point.

_ Cake would save the day. Cake always saves the day.  _

Neville’s eyes lit up when he saw the floating plates.

“That's just what I was going to ask. You're amazing, Parkinson. "

“I know.” she shot back, settling herself in and taking a petite bite. Neville took three and said, “This is better than my Grans, but I’d never tell her that because she’d murder me and have me stuffed to be a cake holder. “ He looked vaguely surprised for a moment, “I didn’t mean to say that out loud.”

“That's ok, it’s better than the awkward silence. “ The words shot out from her mouth before she could even dream of stopping them. 

“Something weird is going on here…” Neville mumbled, mouth still full of cake.

“It’s like it’s been spiked with... but it’s been behind the counter and no one has been back there except me and...” Pansy dropped her head into her hands. “Draco. “

“What about the git? Sorry I know he’s your friend I didn’t mean that;,old grudges die hard. “ He dropped his fork with a clatter. “Fuck me somethings wrong.”

“Draco was hanging around this afternoon and helped me with some cleaning. I should have known he was up to something, but I was excited to go on this date and didn't think...but he would ....he would spike the cake with veritaserum.” She felt her cheeks turn pink at the confession. “It must have been him.”

Neville closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m just going to leave before I say something stupid. Hopefully, I can hide from McGonagall to avoid any extra work. And I don’t think I could stop the cat jokes if I wanted too. “

“Wait. “ Pansy stood and sent both half-eaten slices into the bin then stared at Neville hard in the eyes. “Do you regret asking me on this date? Don’t spare my feelings, I can take it.”

“Not at all.” Neville pressed his lips tightly, stopping his next words.

“Then why were you so quiet?"

He breathed heavily through his nose, shifted,and looked resolved. " I really like the witch you've become, Pansy. I think you're very clever, witty, and extremely pretty. In fact, I’m worried that I’ll say something...I regret.”

“Like what?"

"Please don't make me say it-" 

"Out with it, Longbottom!" 

"Like how badly I want to fuck you! How much I want to spread you out on this table and have you for dessert. Or how I want to bend you over the counter and make you scream my name." Neville dropped his forearm over his face and turned red from embarrassment. "I'm going to kill Malfoy and feed him to my Devil's snare. I swear to Merlin this time, I will." 

However, Pansy was too stunned by Neville’s proclamations to care about anything else he was saying. Heat was pooling between her thighs just from the image he had put in her head. 

“I want to hear more.” Pansy stepped toward him, toying with the hem of her dress. 

He shook his head, still not opening his eyes. 

"Neville." Her voice was calm but commanding, desire spurring her on. "I can't lie, you know that. I need to hear more, please." 

Slowly dragging his arm off his face to look at her, his jaw rolled as he drank her in. "Could there have been a lust potion too? In the cake?" 

Pansy shook her head. "No, this was always there, we just didn't acknowledge it." Her knees were touching his now where he was sitting. "Tell me." 

He leaned forward and ran a finger along the flared edge of her dress. "You're not afraid to be in charge, or to speak up, or be called bossy. I like that. But I also wonder what you're like in bed." His fingers brushed the backs of her thighs, making her shiver. "Are you bossy there too? Do you give orders on how you like to be fucked? Or do you like to give up control and beg for it?" Calloused hands were steadily traveling up, slow enough for her to say no, quick enough to make his intentions known. 

Pansy rubbed her thighs together as discreetly as she could manage, desperate for friction. This was a side to Neville she had never imagined.

But she certainly liked it. 

Resting her hands on his shoulders, he looked up at her, his warm brown eyes darkened with longing. 

Tilting her head and giving a coy smile, she asked."What do you think?" 

His hands had found their new destination, and he started a slow trace of the outline of her knickers. He licked his lips again, summoned his Gryffindor courage and pressed on. "I think, Pansy Parkinson, you have a submissive side. I think that you like it when the other person takes charge and takes what he wants from you. That you get off on begging for it. And -" his hand reached the front of her knickers, "I have a theory you actually taste very sweet." 

Pansy shifted so that his palm brushed against where she was starting to soak through her knickers. He sucked in a sharp breath and swore. 

"Fuck, Pansy. I've thought about this for so long. Wondering what kind of noises you make, if you come with a quiet whimper or a full scream. Wondered if you want me to come inside you or if you would rather have it all over your thighs…”

She laughed quietly, running her fingers through the soft waves of his hair. “Who knew Neville Longbottom had such a dirty imagination?”

Color flared in his cheeks again,but he didn’t waiver this time. “It’s just you. Ever since you moved to Hogsmeade, I can’t stop. Gods, I hate this potion. I just want to -” 

At that, Neville stood and cupped her chin in his hand, bringing their lips together in a surprisingly tender kiss. At once, sparks shot down her spine and she let out a quiet moan against his mouth, as it deepened with every pass of their lips. His touch was feather-light as it traveled down her body, driving her mad. Gripping her hips, he guided her until her arse hit the table, kissing her the whole way. 

Then, the worst happened. 

He sighed.

_ He fucking sighed.  _

Pansy jerked away sharply from his grasp. 

"What?" She snapped.

"Not like this. I want this to be good. I  _ really  _ like you, Pansy." 

"You like me so much you don't want to sleep with me?" 

Neville huffed a laugh." Let me come back next Saturday, so I can make it better,alright?" 

Her mouth twisted into a frown.

"Fine. Go." 

He brushed a kiss against her knuckles, grinning like he had a plan but Pansy only continued to scowl at him.

***

She didn’t bother to open Honeydukes until Sunday afternoon. It was only really to do minimal upkeep on the shop that she bothered to get out of bed anyway. 

Draco came strutting in like he'd won the Quidditch World cup all on his own. 

"Looks like someone got some action from the swot last night. Tell me, does she lecture you beforehand like a foreplay thing? Or is it after, when you're all cuddled together that she starts in on the goblin rebellion of 1610." 

Draco smirked and took a jam tart from the display. "During actually. And it’s not History, its Ancient Runes . Much more exciting. " He laughed at his own joke. "Guess Longbottom is lousy in the sack then?" 

Pansy jabbed her wand at the tart, and it bit Draco on the nose, hard. 

"No. Nothing happened, thanks to you! What the fuck were you thinking?!" 

"I was thinking it would be funny! " Draco whined, rubbing his nose, holding the tart aloft. "Or that it would help with the clumsy git's courage!" 

"Well, it didn't. Turns out Neville has morals, something I wouldn't expect you to take into account." She sniffed but turned at the sound of an owl fluttering to the window sill. It was far too late to be getting the regular post. 

A gorgeous tawny and white barn owl had a letter in its beak. She could see it was sealed with a dried flower. 

A pansy. 

Inside was a letter that unfolded easily and one she couldn't see how it possibly opened at all. 

_ Pansy,  _

_ Sorry about the way we left things yesterday. I'll meet you at your place at the same time next Saturday, and we can try again, this time without the influence of spiked cake.  _

_ The sealed parchment is for your eyes only. It's a ( _ there were several scribbled out words here and a blot where he dropped ink)  _ more details of what you wanted to know.  _

_ Unless, of course, you hate it. Then burn it, and we'll pretend it never happened.  _

_ Until Saturday  _

_ Neville. _

"So, what is it? " Draco's voice leaning over her shoulder, making her jump." I bet it's dirt, Longbottom loves dirt and fertilizer. Probably wants you to smell like it." 

"Shut it. I'm sure yours wants to bounce on your cock, screaming  _ give me an "O" Professor Malfoy."  _

Draco stood up straight, face locked in concentration, then summoned a piece of parchment and quill. "Thanks for the idea Pans. " 

"I hate you, you're like the brother I never asked for." Pansy deadpanned, stuffing the sealed letter in her bra. 

***

The letter, as she later discovered away from prying eyes, was highly an explicit play by play of what exactly Neville had in mind for the previous evening. By the time Pansy finished, she found herself using her wand to cool her flushed face and needing a cold shower, lest she storm the Hogwarts grounds looking for the wizard in question. To show him how much she appreciated the boldness of his action,she rifled through her things until she found a muggle camera with a self timer. 

After several photographs of what she hoped was tasteful yet suggestive poses in her favorite lingerie set, she sealed a letter to him and sent it off the next morning, inquiring about his future plans.

Her idea must have worked because the next night, she received a veritable novella. Apparently, he was blessed with a very vivid imagination and fair vocabulary.

In the early morning hours, unable to sleep, in a move of sleep-deprived bravery, she simply sealed her knickers in a package, warded to the hilt, and scribbled the note.

_ I can’t wait until Saturday  _

_ xoxo Pansy  _

She heard nothing back the following day. 

By Thursday, anxiety was starting to creep up on her making her snappish and irritable at even the most well-behaved customers. As the day came to a close, she started to close up being tailed by Draco, who was recounting a minute by minute recap of his latest fling with Granger. Well, not so much a fling as she had said, “That’s a good color on you.” and Draco was shredding the simple sentence down to the barest subtext. 

When she spotted the bushy-haired Gryffindor hurrying down the High Street, she thought it was merely a figment of Draco's imagination invading hers. 

But then she saw who was with her, long legs picking carefully over cobblestone like he was perpetually trying not to trip. 

The bell over the door chimed as the pair entered the shop. Neville hung back by the door as Hermione approached the counter. 

Producing a couple Galleons, Granger gave her a toothy grin and said. " I'll take any and all German chocolate cake available, again, please." 

Draco squinted, his mouth twisting around, debating how to stop her without incriminating himself in the process.

“Sorry Granger, fresh out I’m afraid. As an apology take this entire tray of fresh apple turnovers, on the house.” She summoned a dozen from the glass display case into a pink to go box. Draco snatched one out of the air but it bit him on the finger and flew off to join it’s companions.

Hermione chipped her thanks and headed out with the box under her arm. Draco’s eyes slid from Pansy and Neville to the witch strolling back up to the castle. After a moment he seemed to decide that chasing her was a better option and left the store with “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do kids.” 

As soon as Draco was gone, Pansy lifted her eyes to the loft above them and saw Neville’s shoulders sag in relief. 

“Oh, thank Merlin, you took that line literally.” Pansy breathed under her breath.

Coming from around the counter to collide into him, Pansy nearly splinched them in half, trying to apparate them directly up to her bedroom too fast. 

Neville didn’t seem to notice or care. His mouth was working over every patch of skin he could reach, lifting her by the arse so she could wrap her legs around him and rip off the buttons to his shirt, rejoicing in the  _ ping _ of errant buttons flying away. Her skin was burning from the heat between them, and her hips sought relief from the tension all on their own. From the low moan that emitted from him, it was apparent he was just as eager. 

The clink of his belt buckle was sweet music in her ears. There would be time for other things later, whatever later meant for now. But now, right now, she needed to be  _ filled.  _

Neville dropped her width ways across her bed, helping her shimmy out of her knickers, pressing a kiss to the inside of each ankle before ducking his head towards her core. 

“No. Not now. Please, I need  _ you, _ “ She whined, carding her fingers through his chestnut, wavy hair.

He froze in place until that  _ stupid _ lopsided grin filled his face. 

“Say it again.” his lip tucked under his teeth as he freed his erection from his trousers. Pansy’s eyes roamed down following the lines of his abdomen, and made a strangled noise when she saw him. 

“Oh, Merlin,  _ Please.”  _

She didn’t have to beg twice. He nudged at her entrance and then slowly, almost painfully slowly, eased himself inside. 

“ _ Gods.”  _ she choked out, grasping the sheets, relishing the feeling of being connected at long last. Neville pulled back, letting himself drag against her, a flush building on his tanned and freckled skin. 

Building the pace, he snapped his hips, making her cry out until all her sounds became one long plea for release. With one hand on each thigh, he held her open, making her take the relentless rhythm. Her back arched and her whole body jolted as if shocked as the orgasm ? up and over the precipice. 

Sated and boneless, she motioned for him to lean over her. Their mouth’s met, hot and heavy, tongues sliding over one another. 

“Can I...inside?” he managed, burying his face in her neck, stubble tickling her hypersensitive skin. 

She nodded and dug her nails into his shoulders to hold his chest flush to hers. He bit into her shoulder as his hips stuttered and stilled, sending one last wave of pleasure and pain coursing through. 

Later, cleaned up and mostly properly dressed, they laid facing each other in her bed, still basking in the glow. 

“I really thought you’d chuck that first letter in the fire and tell me to sod off. I tried to bribe the owl back a minute after I sent it.” He confessed sheepishly. 

Pansy slapped his chest playfully but let her fingers linger on his skin. “I thought this whole time I was painfully obvious.“ He shook his head and she clicked her tongue. “Nev, I had your favorite cake that no one, well almost no one else, likes ready for you on a daily basis.” 

He propped his head up on his arm and let his fingers trail from her collarbone, between her breasts and down the length of her body until he was between her thighs. “Speaking of that, I haven’t had dessert yet.” 

“Oh by all means…” she laughed as it all started again. 


End file.
